Märchen in Final Fantasy
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Eine Diskussion über Final Fantasy und Märchen! Märchen, ja die habe ich in Final Fantasy entdeckt. Lest und lacht
1. Chapter 1

**Ähm, Moon hat mal wieder was zum Lästern und Diskutieren gefunden! Freut Euch, ich fange mal wieder an. Aber ich will Rückmeldungen, dann erst geht es weiter…..******

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix aus FF7, Crisis Core oder dem Square Enix Universum, nur der Diskussionsclub den habe ich gegründet…..****  
**  
Wegen eines Regelverstoßes musste ich das erste Kapitel löschen, die Anderen dürfen hoffentlich so bleiben. Sehe Euch dann morgen wieder


	2. Ein Bart

**Ein Bart? Ja nur ein Bart! ******

**Oder die sieben Zwerge tauchen in Final Fantasy auf! Jawoll****  
**  
Ich habe mir Bilder von Final Fantasy auf Google reingezogen. Die von Final Fantasy VII und Crisis Core! Hat Spaß gemacht und war aufschlussreich.

Die Gesichtsbehaarungen unserer Helden ist spärlich oder nur bei ein, zwei Personen vorhanden.

Nimmt man DOC raus, hat man meistens nur ein oder zwei Personen per Spiel die Bärte haben.

Da ich über die Haare ja schon gelästert habe, ich meine die Frisuren sind nun erst mal die Bärte dran.

Barett, Rude….ups da fällt mir doch was auf. Wird später erklärt!

Heidegger, Hollander…nanu nur Verrückte und Bösewichte?

Der Präsident….nochn Verrückter…

Angeal…endlich mal ein Vernünftiger, bis er durchdrehte

Reeve….taucht nur in DOC in Person auf, Katzenpuppen und Tiere zähle ich hier jetzt mal nicht mit. Sonst kämen noch Caith und Nanaki dazu.

Upsi, kurz ist Reeve mal in FF7 zu sehen, wäre mir doch jetzt beinahe entkommen. Böser Reeve!

Lazard trägt nur als Angeal Klon einen Bart, vorher nicht.

Ob Scarlett einen hat? Auf den Zähnen bestimmt!

Kunsel? Hat der überhaupt ein Gesicht? Haare und Bart ein Riesenfragezeichen!

Hab ich nu alle? Jau

Der Rest der Truppe

Cid bis auf einige Stoppeln, kein Bart

Cloud? Glatt wie ein Babypopo

Vincent? Siehe Cloud!

Sagt mal, verhindert Mako das Bartwachstum? Wieso dann aber Angeal? Grübelt mal schön mit! Bitte!

Zack? Nope!

Feuerbällchen aka Genesis? Nada!

Sephie? Pfft nix zu sehen!

Mopsgesicht ala Palmer? Oooooch nüscht!

Unsere Wissenschaftler? Schleimbeutel Hojo: Nä. Gast: Hab ich vergessen!

Also ich weiß das in Asien die Gesichtsbehaarung nicht so populär ist, aber das ist seltsam.

Siehe Rude und Barett. Dunkelhäutig und Bart, Angeal war auch im Solarium, auch Bart. Helle Haut, fast nur die Hellhaarigen wie Hollander und Heidegger. Also haben Bösewichte ein Recht auf einen Bart, Helden aber nicht?

….

Die Gebrüder Grimm wären dann aber enttäuscht, siehe die sieben Zwerge. Mooooooooooment, mal zählen.

Sieben? Dat sind sieben Bartträger in Final Fantasy! Wat sacht uns dat jetzt. Die haben die bei den Gebrüdern Grimm geklaut! Dat sollten die sieben Zwerge werden. UUUUUUUPS, nu hab ich Lachkrampf…Barrett als Grumpy (Englischer Name des Zwerges der nur am Meckern ist)


	3. Noch ein, nein zwei Märchen in FF7

Öhm, beim letzten Kapitel behauptete ich ja Square Enix habe bei den Gebrüdern Grimm geklaut….Tja, fand noch ein geklautes Märchen in Final Fantasy

Eine Katze als Held?

Kommt euch das bekannt vor!

Denkt mal schön! Genau, der gestiefelte Kater und Cait Sith

Eine Katze die reden und rumlaufen kann

Gut, gut in FF nur auf ner Riesenpuppe, soll wahrscheinlich die Stiefel ersetzen

Und der Kater legt alle rein, siehe Cait als er den Schlüsselstein klaut

…..

Oh oh, nochn Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm und mein Lieblingsmonster

Macht Quak und verwandelt sich nur wieder zurück mit einem Jungfernkuss

Genau, die Berührmichs. (Die Fröschken)

Und wenn du die Feindeskönnen hast, hat man sogar den goldenen Ball! Jipee, ich drehe nun endgültig durch, Yuffie ist ne Prinzessin stimmt doch auch noch. Der Froschkönig! Tadaaaaaaaaa

Ich finde Märchen in Final Fantasy isset nicht schön!

Mal sehen und denken was ich noch finden kann

…..

Rotkäppchen …..nä

Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten…och nöööööö

Leute stoppt mich oder ich kaue sämtliche Märchen durch die ich kenne

Abba macht Spaß nachzudenken…..auch wenn ich jetzt Cid mit Otto vergleiche….Die sieben Zwerge spuken immer noch in meinem Kopp rum, merkt ihr

Melde mich von meiner Nachdenkpause um zu sehen ob jemand mitdiskutieren will…..


	4. Märchen, Märchen und noch mehr Märchen

Weiter in der Welt der Märchen und Final Fantasy:

Im letzten Kapitel hab ich behauptet Rotkäppchen käme nicht vor….Stimmt so nicht ganz!

Warum? Na ganz kurz doch, im Labor erinnert Euch

Ja, denken müsst ihr auch schon mal

Für diejenigen die noch keinen Kaffee hatten

Ein Wolfkatzewasauchimmer und ein Mädchen, auch wenn sie nicht rot angezogen ist. Na?

Jenau, Aerith und Nanaki und schwupps haben wir Rotkäppchen und der Wolf.

Großmutter und Jäger?

Uff, nu wird's kompliziert, die Omma ist wech aber den Jäger? Mit vieeeeeeeeel Fantasie Cloud? Oder wer bei Euch in der Truppe ist, die Mädels natürlich nicht

…..

Nu ja, habe Wickipedia genervt und mir die Märchen mal durch gesehen

Fand noch eins

Kennt ihr das: „Ach wie gut dass niemand weiß, wie ich eigentlich wirklich heiß?"

Ja? Toll, nun denkt mal wieder nach, wer könnte das sein?

Auflösung gibt's unten

Denken wir doch mal gemeinsam

Legt alle rein, behauptet er wäre ein Freund und super Kerl

Im Spiel behauptet er was Anderes, dazu später

Hilft Damsel in Distress.

Hilft im Spiel Kindheitsfreundin

Wird endlich enttarnt von jemand Anderen und die Wahrheit rausgefunden

Plumpst im Spiel in den Lebensstrom und findet zusammen mit Kindheitsfreundin die Wahrheit raus

Seht ihr Rumpelstilzchen und Cloud sind ein und dieselbe Person

Nur kann mich im Märchen nicht daran erinnern dass Rumpelstilzchen mit so einem Riesenteil von Schwert durch die Gegend galoppierte

….

Gehen wir mal über zu anderen Märchen:

Hans Christian Andersen

Nun werdet ihr mich aber wirklich vierteilen

Denkt mal mit: Metall schön silberfarben!

Noch nicht? Na gut: SOLDAT

Immer noch nicht? Hmmmmmm, wie umschreibe ich das jetzt?

Bleibt einfach nicht tot liegen, man könnte sagen er ist äußerst standhaft!

Klingelts jetzt? Immer noch nicht?

Ach Mensch!

Der standhafte Zinnsoldat!

In der Hauptrolle unser allzeit beliebter Bösewicht

Natürlich! Silberfarbene Haare, bleibt einfach nicht Lebensstrom. Muss sich immer wieder aufrappeln um Allen das Leben schwer zu machen. Und…bekommt auch nie ne Freundin ab.

Sephiroth ist insgeheim der Standhafte Zinnsoldat

So und nu…..

Warte ich auf die Männer von der Irrenanstalt mit den Habmichliebjacken

(Oder auf Seppel und sein Schwert…Autsch wenn der das liest!)


	5. Nochn Hans Christian Andersen Märchen

Öhm, ganz kurz bevor ich an einem Loch im Bauch sterbe, da Seppel und Cloud wahrscheinlich inzwischen sauer sind…

Noch eins von Hans Christian Andersen

Jemand sucht eine Person im Schnee und Eis

Rennt monatelang herum und sucht und sucht

Bekommt von vielen Personen Hilfe und findet endlich im hohen Norden die Person die gesucht wird

Problem ist nur eine eisige Person, die das zu verhindern versucht

Mischen wir das alles zusammen und was haben wir dann?

Tja…..ich kam ab mit

Cloud als Greta

Seppel als Kay

Und in der Hauptrolle: Jenova als die Schneekönigin

Stimmt doch oder?

Tschüssie, bin nun mal kurz unbekannt verzogen bevor hier drei Personen auftauchen und mich abmurksen wollen

Loveless? Pffffft, unsere Märchen sind viel interessanter!


	6. Märchenmischmasch

Macht dat eenen Spaß die Märchen durchzuackern um Final Fantasy darin zu finden! ; -)

Ich lästerte ja schon mal über die seltsame Kleidung die unsere Protagonisten aus Final Fantasy tragen, erinnert euch mal schön.

Nun ja, Hans Christian Andersen hat das auch schon beschrieben in des Kaisers neue Kleidung. Wollte ich nur kurz mal erwähnen

Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse aka Yuffie und ihre Materia

Das hässliche Entlein oder Hojo, unser Schleimbeutel. (Nur der wird nie ein Schwan, der bleibt ein Schleimbeutel)

…..

Haken wir erst mal Hans Christian Andersen ab, gehen wir mal wieder zu den Gebrüdern Grimm über

Die Titel sagen es schon

Von einem der auszog das Fürchten zu lernen – Cloud!

Die drei Männlein im Walde – Na ja mit Fantasie unsere Truppe in Final Fantasy (Müssen ja immer drei in Kampftruppe sein)

Hänsel und Gretel - Cloud und Tifa im Lebensstrom (Grins)

Uh, uh die weiße Schlange - perfekte Umschreibung für Sephiroth mal wieder

Das Rätsel? – Haben wir alle, wer dieses Spiel wohl geschrieben hat oder was die gesoffen oder gekifft hatten

Daumerlings Wanderschaft – Upsi Cloud mal wieder (Der ersticht mich noch!)

Die zwölf Jäger – Nun ja sind halt nur Neun, haben die sich in Square Enix wohl verzählt oder keine Lust mehr

Sechse kommen durch die ganze Welt – Wahnsinn wenn man Yuffie und Vincent nicht findet, sind dann Sechs nachdem Aerith abnibbelt

Doktor Allwissend – Igitt Hojo mal wieder

Die Truppe ist aber oft dabei! Die sieben Schwaben rennen auch nur rum

Oh der Titel gefällt mir: Up Reisen gohn (In Hochdeutsch für die die kein Platt snaken – Auf Reisen gehen)

Holla beinahe vergessen: Die drei Schlangenblätter – unsere Silberfischen

Also jetzt hake ich mal die Märchen ab, einige bereiten mir Kopfweh oder ein Kopfkino das ich nicht haben will

Oder könnt ihr euch unter „Von dem Mäuschen, Vögelchen und der Bratwurst" was vorstellen, ich will nicht.

Und den „singenden Knochen" muss ich wohl auch erst gar nicht erklären, würde AVL dann.

…

Aber eins noch als Nachtrag

Der Vogel Greif – wie oft haben wir die bekämpft? Hunderte Male und jedes Mal eine Phönixfeder bekommen, ich jedenfalls!

Öhm, kennt dat jemand „Armut und Demut führen zum Himmel?", ich dachte die gehen in den Lebensstrom ein? Und Seppel kraucht ja immer noch irgendwo in Clouds Erinnerung rum. Haben die in Square Enix gepennt bei dem Märchen? Bestimmt! Oder ging Seppel mit seinen gesamten Ersparnissen in der Tasche über den Jordan. Sollte man Cloud mal sagen! Nimm ihm die Gil weg, dann isser auch weg! Tolle nicht, ich weiß wie man Sephie endgültig besiegen kann! Psst nicht verraten.


	7. Eins hab ich noch

Eins hab ich noch in Petto:

Acht Personen spielen mit und ein Bösewicht der sieben erledigen will.

Ratet ihr auch schön mit?

Ja?

Braucht ihr noch mehr Hinweise?

Wieder ja?

Sieben zusammengehörende und einer der den Bösewicht dann abmurkst!

Sagt euch das was?

Nicht?

Och nö, ihr seid aber heute nicht gut drauf!

Noch mal zum Mitschreiben

Sieben in einer Truppe, der Bösewicht erledigt die beinahe!

Soweit noch niemand verloren?

Gut weiter im Märchen

Einer oder Eine entkommt (Gender wird nicht erwähnt)

Dann taucht noch jemand auf und erledigt den Bösewicht

Aka Sephiroth und Cloud

Ach ja, dieses Mal sind die Truppenmitglieder und der Bösewicht aber nicht so gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz Menschlich im Märchen

Klingelts nun?

Immer noch nicht?

Menno!

Ich lese mich hier durch die Märchen und ihr lacht Euch scheckig

Also wir haben sieben Hauptpersonen, keine Zwerge und Einen der den Bösewicht erledigt!

Na! NA! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Genau

Ihr habt es erfasst „Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein!"

In der Hauptrolle als Wolf ein silberhaariger Bösewicht, die Mutter spielt mal kurz unser allzeit beliebter Bondschopf und die sieben Geißlein…..muss ich die erklären? Bitte nicht!


	8. Mitmachen ist angesagt

Beschwert euch bei meinen Lesern, ich habe mich entschlossen ein Märchen umzuschreiben!

Ja mache ich, auch wenn sich dann die Gebrüder Grimm im Grab umdrehen werden.

Nur eine Frage, war Rotkäppchen rothaarig oder Blond?

Sobald eine Antwort auf diese Frage kommt lege ich los; also nachdenken und abstimmen! Mailt mir über internen Mail wen ihr in der Hauptrolle sehen wollt.

Die Hauptrolle wird dann erst besetzt.

Wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt ist Rotkäppchen bei mir mal kurz ne Schwarzhaarige.

Wollt ihr Zack wirklich in der Hauptrolle sehen, gut mache ich auch

Also in die Tasten gehauen, ich will Antworten sehen und lesen!

Bis denne

Eure Moon


End file.
